


Take Me Home

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns home after his extended stay in Europe. Christian is really pleased to see him, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



Christian scrubbed a hand over his face, his eyes inadvertently drifting back to the arrivals board then down to his watch before landing back on the door. His heart leapt into his throat again as the door opened, another crowd of people spilling through and he was once again scanning for a familiar face. He paced back and forth, two steps one way then back again, ignoring the annoyed look the young family one side of him and the elderly couple on the other were shooting him. Nervous energy thrummed through him and he just couldn’t stay still. Chewing on his thumb, he took a deep breath, willing the elephant-sized butterflies in his stomach to calm down. He felt ridiculous, completely and unreasonable nervous, like a fuckin’ teenage girl goin’ on her first date. 

The crowd thinned and Christian sighed, trying to ignore the happy reunions going on around him. Another look at the arrivals board, the words ‘baggage claim’ flashing before his eyes, taunting him, and he bit his lip, shaking his head. How much longer did he stand there and wait? Fuck, how long had he been standing there waiting? It felt like forever, but then it already felt like an eternity since they’d been together. ‘What if he changed his mind’ came the unbidden thought, Christian’s throat tightening. ‘What if he’s decided to stay in Europe, permanently. With Jonah. What if...’ 

The door ‘whooshed’ open again, instantly drawing Christian’s attention; his whole facing lighting up at the lone figure who trudged through, dragging his bags behind him. 

“Steve!” Chris was unable to stop himself vaulting over the barrier, all but bouncing towards Steve. He grinned when Steve lifted his head, tired blue eyes meeting his but then faltered as the gap between them closed, suddenly unsure as to how Steve would react. 

Steve tipped his head to one side, frowning when Christian stopped. He laughed and shook his head affectionately at the uncertain look on Christian’s face. “Oh, Chris...” he murmured to himself, quickly taking the last couple of steps between them and dropping his bags to pull Christian into a bone-crushing hug. “Hi.” 

Steve’s mouth was right at Christian’s ear, warm breath tickling his neck, lips and teeth teasing his earlobe. Exhaling shakily, Christian melted against Steve, his arms wrapping tightly around him. “Hi,” he whispered back, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder, lips against his neck. “Fuck, I missed you darlin’.” He lifted his head and cupped Steve’s face in his hands, cheeks flushing faintly pink as his lips grazed over Steve’s, tongue flicking across them in a kiss just the other side of chaste. 

Steve grinned and kissed him back, arms looping around Christian’s neck as he rested their foreheads together. “Missed you too.” He brushed his lips over Christian’s cheek back to his ear, nipping at the silver ring, his voice a low growl. “How about we take this somewhere a little less public so I can kiss you the way I want to?” 

Christian’s eyes fluttered closed and he swallowed heavily, pressing his forehead back against Steve’s shoulder. His arms tightened around Steve again, cock twitching in his jeans. “Yeah,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to Steve’s neck. “Yeah. My truck's in the garage, we can be home in ten minutes.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Steve pulled back reluctantly, grinning at Christian. He grabbed one of his bags, laughing when Christian grabbed the other and slung an arm companionably around his waist, hand sliding into the back pocket of his jeans. Steve wrapped his arm around Christian’s waist, pulling him close as they walked quickly out of the terminal towards the parking garage.

Throwing Steve’s bags into the back, Christian and Steve jumped into truck. Christian fumbled with the keys, grunting when Steve leaned over and tugged him close, kissing him hard. The keys clattered to the foot-well as Christian slid across the cab, straddling Steve’s lap. He fisted his hands in Steve’s hair; moaning against Steve’s lips as Steve kissed him again, tongue insistently parting his lips. “Fuck, Steve...” 

Steve’s hands slid through Christian’s hair to cup the back of his head, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss, tongue teasing over Christian’s; Christian returned the kiss with fervour, tugging on Steve’s hair as he rocked against him. The kiss broke, both men panting into each other’s mouths as they leaned against each other; Christian laughing at the steamed up windows. “Push your seat back,” Christian murmured and slid off Steve's lap, crouching, cramped in the foot well between Steve's legs. He reached up, unzipping Steve's jeans and freeing his hardening cock. Stroking it a few times, he licked his lips, feeling it lengthen and swell in his hand. He flicked his tongue over the tip, Steve groaning his name, hands finding the back of his head. “Fuck, you taste good,” Christian buried his face in Steve's crotch, nuzzling and inhaling deeply. “Steve...” he trailed off, wrapping one hand around the base of Steve's cock, stroking steadily while he licked and sucked at the head, taking it in his mouth, hand and mouth working to bring Steve to a fast orgasm; Steve's hands buried in his hair, tugging as he bucked up, head thrown back, panting Christian's name. 

“C'mere,” Steve panted, dragging Christian up and onto his lap. He kissed him hard, tasting himself on Christian's tongue. He slid his hand into Christian's jeans, around his cock; Christian gasping and grinding against him. A few hard, short, strokes and Christian was trembling and panting, eyes squeezed closed, mouth open as he came over Steve's hand with a groan. 

Christian grinned lazily, meeting Steve's eyes. He cupped Steve's face in his hand and kissed him, tongue teasing Steve's lips and tongue. “Steve...” 

“Take me home, cowboy.” Steve interrupted, voice a low growl in Christian’s ear. He zipped Christian's jeans back up, running a hand up his inner thigh and squeezing gently. 

“With pleasure,” Christian groaned, climbing into the drivers seat. He scrabbled around for his keys, turning the ignition and throwing the truck into drive. 

\-----

They were barely in the door when Christian grabbed the bags from Steve’s hands and dumped them on the floor, then slammed him against the wall, pressing flush against him, intent on devouring his mouth. "Missed this, missed you, so fuckin' much." He slid one hand in Steve's hair, holding him in place as he kissed him, the other rubbing at the crotch of Steve's worn jeans, feeling his cock grow hard again.

Steve groaned and threw his head back against the wall, whimpering as Christian licked and sucked at his neck, marking him, hands busy with his belt buckle. He ran his hands up and down Christian’s sides before he started unbuttoning Christian’s shirt, growling in annoyance at how many layers Christian was wearing. He gave up and started ripping at his clothing, claiming his mouth in another searing kiss. 

“Bed,” Christian panted, walking them backwards without letting go of Steve, leaving a trail of clothes across the apartment. He spun them round, kicked his boots off and pushed Steve down on the bed, kneeling over him. “Naked,” he insisted, “Now.” He pulled the last of his shirts over his head, watching in admiration as Steve peeled off his jeans and threw them to the floor. 

"Fuck, you look amazin'," Christian purred, running his hands down Steve's chest, fingers following the planes of muscle. "Want you so bad." He bent his head and kissed Steve, fingers still playing over him. 

Steve groaned, his hands grabbing at Christian’s hips. “Want you too,” he said between kisses, biting at Christian’s lips. “Fuck me, Chris.” 

“God, yes!” Christian leaned over, grabbing lube from the bedside table. He laughed softly, squirming when Steve’s fingers trailed over any skin he could reach. Settling back on his heels, he raked his eyes over Steve, lust clear on his face. “You look... Damn, Steve...” He bit down on his lower lip and squirted the cool gel over his fingers. 

Steve spread his legs, knees bent. He stroked his cock slowly, hips moving into his touch. “Fuck me, Christian,” he insisted. “Want you. Need you, baby.” 

“Yeah... yeah...” Christian grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Steve's hip, nipping lightly. “Just enjoyin' the view. Could watch you all day, sweetheart, playin' with yourself like that... you're a sight for sore eyes.” He chuckled and eased two slicked fingers into Steve. “Fuck you're tight.” 

“S'been a while,” Steve groaned, arching his back. He panted as he adjusted to the feeling, hips starting to move, starting to grind down. 

Christian took the hint, pulling his fingers out before pressing them back in again, gently stretching Steve open. He repeated the move, twisting his fingers, sliding them in and out before adding a third, crooking his hand, moving his wrist. His fingers brushed over Steve's prostate; Steve shuddering underneath him, a strangled cry as he bore down on Christian's hand. 

“Chris... Chris, please...” 

Pulling his fingers out, Christian grabbed the lube again, coating his fingers and curling them around his cock, pumping himself slowly, spreading the gel around his erection. “Fuck,” he shuddered, whining on his exhalations. “What you do to me...” He leaned forward, one hand braced on the bed next to Steve's head, the other guiding his cock into Steve's ass, before curling around his hip. “Want you... missed you... need you... fuck, Stevie...” He pushed in til he was fully in Steve, balls slapping against his ass. “Steve... Steve...” 

Steve tensed, hands grabbing at Christian's waist, thumbs digging in. “Fuck... Chris, you're big. Oh god, can feel you.. so big... so good... fuck, Chris...” Steve trailed off, panting, his back arching as he rocked against Christian. “Feels so good, Chris. You in me.” He rolled his hips forward, stretching his spine out. “Need you... move, Chris. Need you to fucking move and fucking fuck me.” He hooked his legs around Christian, shifting position, Christian's cock pressing just where he needed it. “Fuck me,” he begged, hands tangling in Christian's hair, dragging him close for a kiss. “Fuck me. Make me feel it, make me feel you. Fuck, Chris, just fuck me.”

“Fuck, Steve, your mouth...” Christian grunted, pulling out and pressing back in, thrusts speeding up, becoming smoother as Steve rocked against him. He captured Steve's lips, kissing him hard, tongue teasing, parting them, stroking over Steve's tongue until Steve responded. “Love you. Love your mouth, your fuckin' mouth, love hearin' you, Steve. Love everythin' else it does. Should be... uh... fuck...” He stuttered, shifting position again, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock, pumping as he fucked him. “Should be puttin' that mouth of yours to work.”

“Maybe if you're good, I'll.. fuck... Chris... I'll suck you later...” 

“Only if I’m good... oh baby, I'm always fuckin' good...” 

Steve panted out a laugh, his hands tight in Christian's hair, kissing him hard. “If you were good,” he groaned. “You'd be... oh... fuck.. making me come...” 

“That so?” Christian angled his hips, slamming hard and fast into Steve, kissing him desperately, thumb brushing over the head of his cock. He fisted him on alternate strokes, grunting out his own need and pleasure but focussing on making Steve come with a yell, coating his hand and stomach with come. “Fuck... fuck... gonna... fuck...Steve...” He tightened his grip on Steve's hip, head dropping to his shoulder, biting at his neck as his orgasm rocketed through him. He slumped down, cock slipping from Steve's ass to nestle in the crease of his leg. “Fuck... fuck..” he trailed off, panting and moaning, whole body tingling as Steve's hands trailed up and down in back. “Welcome home, darlin',” Christian chuckled, lifting his head and pressing a gentle kiss to Steve's lips. 

“Definitely what I call a welcome home,” Steve teased, nails scratching over Christian's ass, making him groan and wriggle against him. “I missed you.” Steve wrapped his arms around Christian, tangling their legs together and kissing him softly. “Missed you so fucking much.” 

“Missed you too,” Christian whispered, dropping a kiss to Steve's chest, above his heart. “Don't leave me like that again, not for that long.”

“I won't,” Steve promised. “Never for that long. Gonna stay right here, with you, like this.” He rolled his neck from side to side, biting back a yawn. “Then again, could be worth it if I get a welcome home like this every time,” he teased, running his fingers down Christian's face, smirking when Christian lifted his head and growled at him. He tapped Christian on the nose, then dropped a kiss to it before gripping his arms and rolling them over to straddle Christian, sliding down to kneel between his legs. “But I think I need to show you my appreciation properly... Now, didn't you say something about putting my mouth to good use...” 

~El Fin~


End file.
